Star's Jealous
by staryulxo
Summary: Star gets very depressed and jealous when Marco and Jackie begin going out. (Starco One-Shot)


**SO FRIGGIN ADORABLE 3 READ NOWWWWWW**

Star was jealous. She was very jealous. She was jealous that Jackie got Marco. She was jealous when she found out Marco kissed jackie. She was jealous of everything. She avoided eye contact with Jackie. Marco asked Star what was wrong when Jackie explained that Star had been avoiding her. Star said it was none of their business. Marco didn't even convince Star to tell him. He just told her that whenever she wanted to tell him, she could tell him and left the room. "Some friend." Star thought. Star felt left out. Marco was never around anymore. After school, he'd either be out with Jackie, or texting her in his room for hours. Star was a very supportive best friend in the first week. And then the rest of the time, she felt as if she wasn't even there. Whenever Marco came home, he would greet her and walk upstairs to his room. Star felt as if she was just another person in the world that Marco knew existed.

(3 years later)

Star sat in her room and stared at the wall. She was 17 now. Marco and Jackie had been going out for 3 years now. Until today. Marco closed the door to the house. Star thought this was unusual. Today, Marco and Jackie were supposed to go to the movies and dinner. They were supposed to be back around 9:00. It was only 7:34 right now. Star peeked downstairs. Marco let out and exhausted sigh and fell onto the couch, repeating the words "It's all my fault". Star had started avoiding Marco when 2 years past. She's been depressed since. Marco suddenly head footsteps upstairs. He saw a flash of golden hair up there. Marco decided to talk to Star. Which he hadn't done since they were 14. He stood up and walked upstairs. Star's door suddenly shut. "She must have heard me come in.." He thought. He walked over there and knocked on her door softly. He hadn't spoken to Star in a long time. He hadn't seen her smile in a long time either.

"Star..?" Marco asked. There was no response. "Star." Marco said a bit more louder. Still no response. "Okay I'm coming in.." Marco said. He entered the room and saw Star's back.

"What." She replied sharply. Marco flinched. He had never heard Star talk like this. He walked towards her. He put his hand on her shoulder. She quickly shuffled her shoulder to where his hand was no longer on her shoulder. Marco frowned. "Is this because I never talk to her anymore? I only stay distant is because she always glares at me when I look or talk to her.." Marco thought.

"S-Star..? Is everything alright? Why are you all alone in here in the da-"

"I'M ALL ALONE IN HERE BECAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS OUT WITH JACKIE!" Star yelled. Marco backed away, shocked of hearing Star raising her voice at him. Marco noticed tears in her eyes. She turned around again. It was just silence.

"J-Jackie and I broke up today.." Marco finally got out. Star's heart began racing. "They broke up? Does that mean I get more time with him? I've been so rude lately, I'm sure he won't even want to be friends anymore.." Star thought. She turned around.

"You… You guys broke up..?" Star asked. Marco nodded nervously. Star frowned. "He was so happy with her. I don't know why I feel so happy.."

"Uhh uhm.. I-I'm sorry.." Star said quietly. Inside, she was a bit happy they did. Marco scratched the back of his head. He sat down and put his hand on his face.

"I-I was the one who broke up with her. I said it wasn't working out and she slapped me so we started fighting and-"

"Wait Jackie slapped you?" Star said. She smiled. Marco smiled too. He hasn't seen that beautiful smile in years.

"Ya know. I'd really love it if you'd smile more often.." Marco said quietly. Star couldn't help but glare at Marco. It was a lot of his fault for her not smiling. Marco defensively but his hands up.

"I don't smile anymore because I never talk to you anymore. We hardly even look at each other. What happened to us Marco? When did we become so distant? I thought we were best friends. We'd stay together through thick and thin. The only time we'd ever be together was if we were fighting monsters. I've always liked you Marco. When you started going out with Jackie, it hurt so much. I felt like my heart had been struck by a sword. I've always considered moving back to Mewni but I knew it would just make you sad. But you're already happy with Jackie too.." Star said all at once. She looked at Marco who was hafley shocked, and hafley flattered.

"Y-You like me?" Marco asked. That's the sentence that went through his head a million times. Star nodded, smiling a bit.

"Ya know, I've always liked you too. You were my crush. But I thought I'd never have a chance with you because you're this princess from another dimension and I'm just this regular earth boy that's a huge dork. Heck, I was even surprised when Jackie asked me out! When you became so distant from me, I felt a bit sad. Whenever I tried to even look at you, you'd glare at me! I didn't even know why. I decided to stay distant from you, because I thought our relationship would just get worse than it already was." Star stared in shock.

"He's liked me? I was his crush?" Star thought. She smiled. Suddenly, the entire world froze. Star looked in front of her. Marco Diaz, her best friend and crush, was kissing her. His soft lips against hers. Star even thought her head would turn into a tomato because she was blushing so much. When Marco pulled away, she was frozen stiff. Marco laughed. Star loved hearing his laugh. She giggled.

"I'm glad we're back to normal now." Marco said laughing. Star smiled.

"Yeah!" Star said. Just in these 20 minutes, Star was back to her bubbly self. And each and everyday, Marco would be happy as ever, knowing that his best friend was back to her normal self.

 **ohh my god I love this so much 3**


End file.
